(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bushing to be used in a metering valve used to supply cooling air to a nozzle of a gas turbine engine.
(2) Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide a valve assembly to supply cooling air to a nozzle movable between a conventional take-off and landing configuration and a short take-off and vertical landing configuration. One such engine having a movable nozzle and valve assembly for supplying cooling air to the nozzle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,723 to Ward, owned by the assignee of the present application.
There remains a need for a valve assembly which has improved performance.